


Он верит во все это

by LocalAccident



Category: Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cheetah - Freeform, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Mysticism, Panic, Psychological Trauma, Sad Josh, Sad Josh Dun, trench, vultures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalAccident/pseuds/LocalAccident
Summary: Факела потухли.Первая ночь после возвращения всегда сложная. Даже такое небольшое пребывание в городе влияет на мысли.Избавление приходит в конце.
Relationships: Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 1





	Он верит во все это

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [He believes in all of this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294647) by [LocalAccident](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalAccident/pseuds/LocalAccident)



Когда Джош уходит в Город с небольшой группой бандито, Тайлер чувствует вкус крови.

Тайлер медиум.  
Тайлер граница.  
Тайлер перерождение.  
Джош верит во все это.

Вкус крови никогда не был хорошим знаком и этот раз не оказывается исключением. Группа возвращается из города, потеряв более половины людей.  
Факела потухли.  
Джейсон утыкается носом Тайлеру в руку, проводит по пальцам языком и скулит. Но как бы гепард не хотел внимания, Джозеф не может отвести взгляд от Джоша.  
С ним что-то не так.  
“Нас предали,” единственное что говорит барабанщик перед тем как упасть в объятия, “Кто-то доложил о нас Бишопам, они знали все”  
“Мы выиграем, пусть и не все выберутся”  
Джош садится на землю на самой границе лагеря, поддерживаемый Тайлером, и гепард начинает вылизывать его лицо. Джейсон снимает грязь, пытается успокоить своим мурчанием, чувствуя чужой страх.  
Вот что не так.  
“Джош, ты видел его?”  
Тишина в ответ.  
“Джош…”  
“Они схватили меня. Я не могу перестать это чувствовать,” он делает глубокий хриплый вдох, “Я чуть не забыл. Я не поддался, правда, я не…”  
Он не может говорить дальше, захлебываясь эмоциями.  
Это хороший знак. Это плохой знак.

Тайлер живое воплощение Тренча.  
Тайлер Бишоп наоборот.  
Тайлер огонь.  
Джош верит во все это.

С закатом приходят стервятники. Они будто осматривают лагерь, ищут. Клиффорд подходит к Джошу и раскрывает крылья.  
Это не поклон.  
Птицы чувствуют то, что никто не может увидеть. Даже Тайлер. Даже Джейсон.  
Клиффорд крутится вокруг Джоша в странном танце, иногда хватая за рукав или штанину. Но птицам приходится уходить.  
“Думаешь это из-за…”  
Тайлеру не надо договаривать. Они знают ответ.  
Джош играет на барабанах пока не гаснет костер. Тайлер всегда рядом, сверкает глазами как его кошачий друг.

Первая ночь после возвращения всегда сложная. Даже такое небольшое пребывание в городе влияет на мысли.  
Когда все расходятся, Тайлер осматривает Джоша. Он не может перестать беспокоиться, пусть на барабанщике лишь синяки и ссадины. Что-то внутри кричит, что нельзя отходить. Нельзя даже отводить взгляд. Будто Джош рассыпется. Исчезнет в сером городе.  
“Джейсон, лежать.”  
Гепард кладет лапы на Джоша, укладывает голову ему на грудь. Мурчание приносит покой.  
“Тебе нужно поспать. Утро все прояснит,” шепчет Тайлер и его едва слышно.  
Но Джош слышит.

Тайлер гипноз.  
Тайлер тихий рык.  
Тайлер не человек.  
Джош верит во все это.

Дан перестает снимать толстовку даже перед близкими. Он тянет ткань вниз, поднимает воротник. Трет глаза.  
Вновь.  
И вновь.  
В какой-то момент Тайлер начинает пытаться сдвинуть ткань, посмотреть ближе. Он чувствует привкус пепла.  
Это не к добру.  
Тайлер знает больше, чем кто-либо. Даже больше чем Джош.

Тайлер...

Джозеф просыпается от крика и резкого движения сбоку.  
Джош кричит, мечется, пытается отползти от Тайлера, не смотря на лежащего на нем Джейсона.  
Тайлер действует не думая. Он сгоняет животное и прижимает Джоша к земле как можно крепче, ложится всем своим весом. Джош ударяется головой, в глазах плывет, но он пытается вырваться. Укусить. Ударить.  
"Джош, хватит. Остановись!"  
Но барабанщик не слышит голоса Тайлера. Он мечется под ним в панике, то надрываясь, то теряя голос.  
"Он здесь! Здесь! Нет!"  
Когда их взгляды встречаются, Джош кричит изо последних сил.  
"Салофолина!"  
В этот момент Тайлер понимает, что происходит. Вокруг глаз Джоша пятна.  
Он думает, что Джозеф Бишоп.  
Его разум затуманен.  
Крики не прекращаются.

"Этого не должно было случиться," говорит Марк.  
Он держит голову Джоша в мертвой хватке, смотрит внимательно, но с глубокой грустью в глазах. Барабанщик тяжело дышит и скулит.  
“Пепел и белый. Как что-то могло повлиять на него так сильно, он же…”  
Тайлер на грани паники и дрожащее под ним тело не делает мысли спокойнее. Но когда Джозеф поднимает голову и смотрит на Марка, что-то блокирует горло.  
“Тайлер…”  
“Это из-за меня?”  
Марк проводит рукой по лбу Джоша, пытаясь успокоить. И его, и себя.  
“Тай…”  
“Мы должны вернуть его!”  
“Никто кроме тебя не сможет!”  
Тайлер чувствует как все плывет перед глазами.  
“Нет. Нет, нет, я не хотел чтобы все произошло так. Я…”  
“Я знаю что ты хотел сделать все правильно. С его согласием. Но у нас нет выбора,” Марк тяжело вздыхает.  
Он один из немногих, кто знает Джозефа так близко. Кто понимает.  
“Тайлер, думаю тебе не стоит оставаться с ним на ночь.”  
Парень кивает и уходит, оставляя обессиленного друга Марку.

Тайлер танец.  
Тайлер песня в лесу.  
Тайлер спаситель.  
Джош хочет верить во все это.

Дан просыпается в полдень. Он пытается вспомнить, понять почему ему больно, но видит лишь вспышки.  
“Джиш, ты в порядке?”  
Он хочет ответить, слыша Тайлера снаружи, но голос хрипит.  
“Сейчас я принесу воды.”  
Джош кивает, хотя понимает что его никто не видит. Убедившись, что шагов рядом нет, он поднимает рукав. Пятна отдают пылью. В палатку заглядывает Тайлер.  
Только это не он.  
“Джош, это была тяжёлая ночь. Но мы что-нибудь придумаем. Ты не вернёшься."  
Но Дан слышит совсем другое  
“Пора домой, Джошуа.”  
Это не Тайлер.  
Джош издает звук где-то в глубине горла и шарит рукой позади себя. Но оружия нет.  
Где оружие?!  
“Марк!”  
Тот сразу прибегает на панический зов Тайлера.  
Джош прижимается к Джейсону, ища у того защиты.  
Глава Бандито уничтожен.

Тайлер знак потерявшимся.  
Тайлер друг.  
Тайлер аномалия.  
Джош хочет верить во все это.

Несколько Бандито заглядывают в огороженную часть лагеря. Любопытные. Напуганные. Ждущие знака.  
Клиффорд расправляет крылья, закрывая обзор.  
Животные Тренча никогда не были обычными, но лишь некоторые были так умны. Лишь некоторые были частью лагеря.  
“Спасибо.”  
Тайлер натягивает красную шапку на глаза. Он не должен видеть. Глаза не помнят. Начинает болеть голова.  
Тайлер не шаман. Он сам дух этого мира.  
Символы. Слова.  
Джош плачет под его руками и просит лишь избавления.  
Избавление приходит в конце.

Вода обжигает холодом, но рука, держащая его под водой, кажется горячей.  
Джош открывает глаза.  
Они красны, как шапка на Тайлере. Как рубин. Как его волосы когда-то давно.  
Он видит снег.

Все заканчивается. Боль уходит вместе с кашлем и Тайлер снимает красную ткань с лица. Джош видит его.  
Но что-то изменилось.  
“Добро пожаловать,” шепчет Тайлер.  
Они направляются обратно в центр лагеря, медленно. Джошу больно и хочется спать. Глаза жжет.  
Бандито смотрят на него не скрывая удивления.  
Джош чувствует. Он поворачивается к Тайлеру и проводит тому по лбу пальцем, рисуя знак. Тот в ответ улыбается.  
“Спасибо за защиту, Джош.”  
“Это значит защита?”  
“Я научу тебя.”  
Их глаза сияют расплавленной медью.

Джош выход.  
Джош кошачий взгляд.  
Джош новая аномалия Тренча.  
Тайлер верит во все это.


End file.
